Eve
by Skylark
Summary: Hercules has mind numbing headaches..Can Iolaus save Hercules' sanity?


Title: Eve

Crossover story: Hercules/Xena

Disclaimer: The characters Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance Pictures. No money is being made from this story. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. 

Author's Note: This story is written right after the Xena episode "God Fearing Child" and examines the consequences of Hercules killing Zeus. Alternate title for this story could be Missing Scene from "God Fearing Child"

Summary: The Olympian Gods punish Hercules forkilling Zeus. Hercules feels tremendous guilt for killing Zeus and the Gods use Hercules' guilt against him by giving Hercules nightmares and painful headaches. Only with the help of Iolaus can Hercules regain his sanity.

CHAPTER 1

It is a bright sunny day in Thebes. Iolaus is enjoying a well-earned vacation after months of fighting monsters and warlords with Hercules. Iolaus has just finished fishing and hunting and has decided to go to a tavern to enjoy a glass of ale….

"Waitress..another ale for me.." says Iolaus his cerulean blue eyes gleaming and slightly drunk..

"You know Iolaus..I think you've had enough ale for today perhaps you should go home or maybe I should take you home for good keeping" flirts the waitress as she notices Iolaus' tone body..his laughing blue eyes..his curly blond hair and his megawatt smile..

"I need to find Iolaus..Iolaus of Thebes.." as Joxer desperately looks around the room "Iolaus, there you are..Hercules is in trouble..I have a message from Xena..please..Iolaus we must hurry.." says Joxer breathlessly..

"Joxer..take a deep breath and talk slowly..now tell me..what's wrong?" says Iolaus hiscerulean blue eyes glowing with apprehension…

"As you know, Hercules has been protecting Xena and her baby from the wrath of the Gods..The Olympian Gods believe that Xena's baby will bring death to the Olympian Gods so Hercules is trying to protect Xena..but after Xena gave birth..Hercules has gotten awfully sick…" says Joxer..

"Hercules? Sick? Hercules never gets sick,Joxer, you must be mistaken..Hercules' a half-God..he just doesn't get sick.."says Iolaus

"Well Xena's the one who's really concerned. Hercules acts as if nothing's wrong but Hercules been getting these nightmares ever since Hercules killed Zeus.." says Joxer

"Hercules killed Zeus? Hercules killed his own father? Are you sure Joxer? Is that what happened?" asks an anxious Iolaus now hurrying up his pace to get to Hercules faster..

"Well..all I know is what Xena tells me..she says that Zeus was able to launch one of his thunderbolts at Eve just as Xena was giving birth..Hercules then took the rib of Chronos and stopped Zeus from hurting Eve..in order to stop Zeus..Hercules had to stab Zeus with the rib of Chronos and this rib of Chronoskilled Zeus." says Joxer

"So you're telling me that Hercules killed Zeus to save Eve's life..I don't understand why did Zeus want to kill Xena's baby?" asks Iolaus

"Gabrielle says that the Fates have decreed that the birth of Xena's baby Eve, will bring about the twilight of the Gods..this baby has all the Olympian Gods running scared..Zeus wanted to stop the birth of Eve at all costs to save his life..that's where Hercules comes in."continues Joxer..

"Okay..I get it now..good old Herc would do anything to save an innocent's life especially a child's life..so he pledged his life to save Eve and in saving Eve..he killed Zeus..okay..so what's the problem? The baby's safe..says Iolaus..

"Well yeah..the Gods have continued to chase after Eve..Athena tried to killall of Xena's village to get Eve..Hercules heard about this and came back to help Xena..that's when Xena noticed the nightmares and the headaches…she's really worried about Hercules..so she sent Gabrielle and I to an oracle to see what's wrong with Hercules…continues Joxer…"You know Hercules won't even admit he has a problem…

"Well..interrupts an impatient Iolaus "What did the Oracle say? What's wrong with Hercules? What can I do to help him? You know Joxer Hercules is my best friend and you know I'll do anything to help him..if I can..

"The Oracle seems to think that the Olympian Gods are punishing Hercules for killing Zeus..they're using Hercules' guilt against him..The Oracle says that the only way to break the spell is for Hercules to admit how guilty he feels and let go his grief and talk about what happened…Xena thinks YOU are the only one Hercules will open up to..that YOU are the key to Hercules' sanity and to his heart..that's why YOU must come…" says Joxer..

As Iolaus approaches the camp, Xena talks with Iolaus and tells her version of what happened…

"I have to tell you Iolaus..I'm really worried about Hercules..He's here to help protect Eve from the Gods..but these headaches are really slowing Hercules down..you should hear his nightmares..he screams half the night..I don't know what to do..I can't talk to him..Hercules is SO STUBORN! He won't even admit that he has a problem..that's why I sent for you Iolaus.." says Xena

"This doesn't make any sense..I mean..don't the Gods have a decree like not hurting each other or something and besides Hercules is a half God..he's never been susceptible toMorpheus' influence before..I'll do anything to help Herc if I can..if this really is the work of the Gods..What can I do to help?" asks a helpless Iolaus…

"Talk to Hercules..see if you can talk some sense into him..please Iolaus..he trusts you..he might tell you something that he's too proud to tell Gabrielle or me..you're his closest friend..please help Hercules..I know he's in pain even if he doesn't want to admit it himself..I don't want to see him suffer..I just don't know what to do" pleaded Xena…

Hercules sees Iolaus talking to Xena. He's surprised that Iolaus would interrupt his well-earned fishing trip to see Xena. Curious to know what's going on, Hercules walks over to Iolaus and slaps Iolaus on the back and gives Iolaus a big grin.

"Hello Iolaus so what brings you away from your fishing hole? I thought you wanted to take a vacation..you said no more vengeful Gods, monsters or bandits..and that nothing could come between you and that fishing hole or that tavern wench..jokes Hercules..

Iolaus looks at Hercules. He could see what an effort Hercules is making to smile at him. He sees the dark circles under Hercules' eyes indicating several nights of nightmares..Iolaus knows the Gods are punishing Hercules for Zeus' death "Well Herc..thought I could lend you a hand in protecting Eve..you know watch your back" says Iolaus evasively…

"Back to Back heroes..I've always known I can count on you Iolaus to watch my back…well we're making camp here tonight..I'm turning in early..Hercules gives a fake yawn..we are all turning in early so that we can leave at the break of dawn…goodnight Iolaus.." says Hercules..Iolaus notices how tired Hercules looks and now he knows something is wrong with his dearest friend…

"Goodnight Herc..see you in the morning…" as Iolaus spreads out his bedroll and gives an exaggerated yawn and stretches his arms to indicate his willingness to turn in early.

CHAPTER 2

The night brings more nightmares for Hercules as Morpheus continues to punish Hercules for killing Zeus..Iolaus watches helplessly as Hercules tosses and turns grabbing his head as if in pain….

"Father..there must be some other way..you don't have to kill Eve..Father no! cries Hercules..

Zeus takes a thunderbolt and is able to launch the thunderbolt at Xena. Hercules can see Eve's head crowning..Hercules cries "No Father..there must be some other way..No Father.. insists Hercules

Zeus continues to aim the thunderbolt at Xena and ignores Hercules pleas "No, Hercules" says Zeus calmly.."There is no other way..I must prevent the birth of this child..it's either she dies or the Gods die" Zeus prepares to throw the thunderbolt at the baby..

"Remember Hercules you have the blood of an immortal inside you..remember whose blood courses through your veins…as Zeus prepares to throw the thunderbolt..Hercules stabs his father with the rib of Chronos..Zeus lies on the ground dying for several moments as he looks at Hercules and with his dying breath says "You killed me just like I killed Chronos..like Father like Son..I want you to know Hercules..how proud I am of you..You are just like me…"

With his dying words said, Zeus disappears in a flash of blue light. Hercules looks at the empty ground and cries in pain as he realizes that Zeus is gone "FATHER!" as tears fall down Hercules' eyes and his heart is crushed…and is soul is devastated with the loss of his father and with the knowledge that HE killed Zeus..

Morpheus amplifies the nightmare and makes Hercules relive the moment of Zeus death over and over again until Hercules is crushed by his own guilt. Hercules cries out in his sleep.."No Father..there must be some other way.." "No Father..don't leave me.." Iolaus shakes Hercules awake…. Morpheus and the other vengeful Gods laugh at Hercules' obvious distress…

"Herc, wake up..you're having a nightmare..Herc wake up.." says Iolaus as he shakes Hercules awake. Hercules bolts awake. Sweat glistening on his muscular body matting his chestnut hair. Azure eyes filled with terror, then sadness, then guilt..then realization that everyone in the camp is looking at him…

"Iolaus..Xena..I'm alright..you know just another bad dream..no big deal.." as Hercules blushes at all the unwanted attention as Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, and Iolaus are all giving Hercules concerned stares..""Listen everyone get back to sleep..we have an early day tomorrow " as Hercules tries to keep his voice calm and steady…" We have to be alert and awake tomorrow just in case Athena tries again to attack Eve..let's get back to sleep" Hercules turns on his bedroll and goes to sleep.

Xena whispers to Iolaus and Gabrielle "It's obvious that Hercules is not going to talk about his nightmares to any of us..so I think we're going to have to approach this in another way...I have a plan.."

"What is your plan?" asks Iolaus "I think Herc is ashamed to talk about what happened with Zeus..if you know Herc as well as I do..you would know that Herc loved his father very much despite their differences..I just don't know how I'm going to get him to open up…whatever we do..we'd better do it soon..Herc looks like he's about to fall apart!" 

Xena continues to whisper to Iolaus and Gabrielle "We will travel to the Northern Amazon..there is a Amazon named Yanut who can help Hercules get rid of his bad dreams..she's a great Shamaness..Gabrielle and I have worked with her before to get rid of Alti…I'm thinking of sending Iolaus inside Hercules' dream and have Iolaus rescue Hercules' soul from inside his nightmare.."

Gabrielle continues as realization dawns "You mean destroy the dream by going inside the dream like the way you destroyed Alti by destroying Alti inside her dream world..you were able to get your baby's soul back in the dream world..we can get Hercules' soul back the same way and stop the Olympian's interference…"

"That's right Gabrielle..and Iolaus is the only one who can do this..Hercules trusts Iolaus and with Iolaus there..Hercules can then let out his grief and his guilt or whatever" then Xena turns to Iolaus " Do you understand what Gabrielle and I are talking about?"

"Sort of..you want me to enter Hercules' nightmare and..I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do.." asks a puzzled Iolaus"But you know I'll do ANYTHING to help Hercules..ANYTHING!..but what do we tell Hercules?

"Don't worry I'll make up something..Uhm..we'll tell Hercules that the Northern Amazons have a special milk for the baby…just whatever you do..don't tell Joxer..he'll spill the beans for sure" whispers Xena.."Let's all get some sleep..Hercules will be waking up with the dawn..it's a plan..okay Iolaus..Gabrielle?"

"Definitely Xena" says Iolaus and Gabrielle together.

Hercules, Xena, Iolaus , Joxer and Gabrielle travel to the Northern Amazon territory. Hercules remains quiet and withdrawn throughout the trip. Iolaus worries about Hercules' precarious health. It's Hercules who decides to set camp. Iolaus knows it's because Hercules is tired. Everyone is walking on pins and needles and worrying about Hercules' fatigue which is so unlike Hercules. Luckily during their journey, none of the Gods have chosen to attack Eve who remains asleep in Xena's babysack that Xena carries on her back. The tired group arrive in the Northern Amazon territory after two days ofhard travel….

"Greeting Yanut..how are you doing? " as Xena gives Yanut, the Shamaness and spiritual leader of the Northern Amazons a warrior handshake.

"I know why you are here Xena..I think it's a good idea. Iolaus is the right choice to make the dreamscape quest. Does Hercules have any idea why he is truly here?" asks Yanut…

"No, Hercules has no idea. We will have Iolaus enter Hercules' nightmare tonight shortly after Hercules falls asleep..are you ready Iolaus? asks Xena..

"Ready as I'll ever be" says Iolaus.."What exactly do I have to do?"

"We will begin the dreamscape ritual after Hercules falls asleep..so everyone..we must all pretend to fall asleep and then once Hercules is sound asleep..we will all gather our minds together as one and send Iolaus into Hercules' nightmare..all you have to do Iolaus is to follow the ritual and go into a trance-like sleep when we tell you to..don't worry we've done this to Xena and Gabrielle before…" reassures Yanut…

That night the full moon shines its brilliance on the group. Everyone gets into their bedroll and says goodnight to Hercules. As soon as Hercules falls asleep, Iolaus is summoned to the circle center. The Amazons form a circle around the sleeping form of Hercules.Iolaus is then instructed to close his eyes and listen to the ritual words. Iolaus finds himself falling deeper and deeper into sleep and he can hear only the Shamaness' voice as he descends deeper and deeper into a trance-like sleep. "Iolaus..you are now going on a dreamscape quest..enter Hercules' dream..enter without fear..watch what goes on..until you are needed..do not worry..you will know what to do when the time comes…"

Iolaus feels his soul leave his body as he feels disoriented at first. Then he hears Xena screaming as she is giving birth to Eve. He sees Hercules and Zeus fighting with thunderbolts. He knows he's inside Hercules' mind.

CHAPTER 3

Iolaus watches in fascination the struggle between Hercules and Zeus. Iolaus also sees Xena giving birth as Iolaus sees Eve's head crowning. He also seesZeus preparing to throw a thunderbolt…

"No Father! There must be another way! You don't have to kill Eve! Please Father don't make me do this!" as Hercules holds the rib of Chronos above Zeus' chest…

"Son..there is no other way! I must prevent the birth of this child..either this child dies or the Gods die..as Zeus prepares to throw the thunderbolt at Eve..Hercules stabs Zeus in the chest…

In his dying moments Zeus looks Hercules in the eyes and says "You killed me just like I killed Chronos..You are just like me..before I die..I want you to know..Hercules..that I am proud of you..proud of what you have done with your life..I know I've not always been a good father..I am proud of you..my son…as Zeus finishes these words..Zeus' body disintegrates in a flash of light….

Knowing that he has just killed his father, Hercules cries out in pain "Father!" as tears roll down Hercules' eyes..at that moment Iolaus chooses to run to Hercules and give him a big bear hug…Iolaus hugs Hercules as one would comfort a small child.."Herc..it'll be alright..here cry on my shoulder..I'm here.." In one grieving motion, Hercules sobs wordlessly into Iolaus' shoulders..babbling words like "Iolaus..I loved him..I didn't want to kill him..I should have found another way to stop Zeus..Iolaus he was my father..Why did he have to make me kill him? There had to have been another way..Oh Iolaus.." The other words were unrecognizable as Hercules continues to heave and cry and let go ALL the pain and ALL the guilt….

The Shamaness watches as the sleeping body of Hercules has wrapped itself around Iolaus and has started crying and saying "Iolaus..it was my fault..I killed Zeus..I'm not a good son.." Tears fall down Hercules' sleeping eyes as he continues to mumble in his sleep hugging a sleeping Iolaus as he seeks comfort from his guilt…

"It is time for us to wake Hercules up and get Iolaus out of the nightmare..I do believe that Hercules is now healed..the Gods can no longer use Hercules' guilt against him..first let's get Iolaus out gently…" The Shamaness softly whispers to Iolaus "It is time for you to leave now..wake up Iolaus" Iolaus slowly feels himself drifting back to consciousness as he realizes that he is holding a weeping yet sleeping Hercules in his arms…

"Hercules will wake up soon..Iolaus..you and he have a lot to talk about..but I think that this dreamscape quest has been a success as you can see..Hercules has been cleansed of his guilt..you must now make Hercules understand that he did what was necessary to safeguard the child and that Zeus even in his dying moments understood this…if anyone can heal Hercules of his wounds, it's you Iolaus..for you are the keeper of Hercules' heart..you are the Guardian of the Light…says the Shamaness simply.

CHAPTER 4 Epilogue

Iolaus watches as Hercules plays with Eve. The sunshine is back in Hercules' kind compassionate azure eyes. Hercules bounces Eve up and down as the baby cooes and stares adoringly into Hercules' face. 

"It's amazing..now that the nightmares are gone and that Hercules understands that he did the right thing..I want to thank you Iolaus for everything..Hercules looks happy..Eve is happy..I don't understand this chemistry..this friendship you two have..but you restored Hercules' sanity..Morpheus and the other Gods can no longer hurt Herculeswith the memory of Zeus' death..says an amazed Xena…

"Herc still has some healing to do. He now knows that Zeus was wrong in wanting to kill Eve..Herc has always been a family man..I think he misses his children very much and that's why he loves Eve so much..I want to thak you Xena for making Hercules the Godfather of Eve..you have no idea how much being a father means to Herc… says Iolaus with tears in his eyes..

"Goochey Goochey Goo " as Hercules tickles Eve.."Peeka Boo! Now you see me now you don't! as Hercules continues to play with Eve….

"Yes, Herc will be alright..so Xena, Gabrielle..where are we headed next? I'm ready to slay more monsters..fight whatever Gods would want to hurt Eve..we're all in this together!" says Iolaus as he gives Xena one of his megawatt smiles. "Yep..it's going to be a great day for fighting the bad guys..just Herc and I..just like always!"


End file.
